


Treasure Map

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan goes way over the top in proposing matespritship to Aradia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Map

Words alone were not enough! Perhaps it was all well and good for some to just ask, but not for Eridan Ampora! Eridan was a man of grand gestures and overwhelming, sometimes devastating drama! So when he realized flirting was no longer enough to satisfy him and that he wanted Aradia to octopi-sorry, occupy his flushed quadrant, it was of dire importance that he propose it in some magnificent, showy way. But how? Send up fireworks to light up the sky with her name? Set the ocean on fire?

Or perhaps something less drastic and likely to cause widespread devastation and mayhem? Maybe… Oh! He knew what to do!

Aradia returned to her hive to find a scroll wrapped up and waiting for her near her computer. She didn’t recall recovering this artifact from one of her digs and unfurled it to examine it. Before her was a map of the area around her hive, a line drawn from her hive to a specific point, whose locale was marked by a heart. She had a little smile. She’d found treasure maps before, and normally, the treasure was found under the X, but she had an idea who’d created this map, so she’d give him some leeway.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she spotted additional information at the bottom.

==> proceed to Eridan Ampora’s hivve after the treasure has been collected

She giggled to herself and turned back out of her hive to follow the map and unearth her prize.

Eridan sat in his hive, nervously awaiting Aradia’s arrival. One way or another, if she said yes or no, he did hope she would at least come over to tell him her answer.

There was a knock on the door and he jumped to answer it, finding Aradia standing there, covered in dirt, the note he’d left buried for her clutched in her hand. He was a little horrified to see her so dirty but she looked quite pleased, and entered the hive without waiting for an invitation.

“I found your letter,” She said, “And your gift.”

He’d left one of his rings with the note, hopeful she’d wear it as a sign of their matespritship. When he’d been setting up her adventure, he couldn’t stop thinking how beautiful his ring would look on her finger, and how amazing it would feel to look at her and see the ring and know she said yes.

That was, if she said yes. He didn’t want to get his hopes up then have them crushed.

“So… You read the note.”

“I did.” Aradia nodded, reading it again to herself with a smile.

“And…” Eridan felt really sick and nervous. He felt pretty sure she’d say yes. She looked really happy, after all, but he’d been let down before.

“And… I think… Perhaps you should be the one to put this ring on your new matesprit.” Aradia handed him the ring and held her hand out for him. He stared at her for a moment, letting what he’d just heard sink in before he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly, a little desperately.

“I love you,” He whispered into her ear, his arms shaking a little, just so happy she said yes.

“I love you too,” Aradia held him close with a smile, feeling him cling to her. “That’s why I said yes.”

Eridan stood back and took her hand, sliding his ring onto her finger and lovingly kissing the back of her hand.

“I promise, I will treat you like a princess.”

“And I will treat you like a prince.”

Eridan pulled her into his arms again and pressed his lips to hers. So close to her, he could smell her adventure was still fresh on her, with dirt on her neck and powdering her hair in places.

“I think the princess needs to freshen up a bit.” He teased her. Aradia raised a brow, reaching into a pocket on her skirt and finding some extra dirt. She dropped it on his hair, using her fingers to draw some dirt across his cheeks, like war paint.

“And now the prince does too!” She giggled, grabbing his hand and leading him to his own bathroom. While Aradia filled the tub, Eridan fussed over the dirt in his perfectly made up hair. It smelled so bad! On Aradia it just smelled like outside, but when it was on him, it smelled… Well, dirty! He pulled off his glasses and blew the dust off, then started cleaning the lenses, pouting to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his new matesprit leaning over the side of the tub, the angle exaggerating the size of her ample rear end and making him forget what he’d been doing a moment ago.

Once the tub had been filled, she stood up and kicked off her shoes, then tugged her shirt off. Eridan was then treated to the sight of her long hair falling down her back, hiding most of her skin from view, but showing him just enough to tempt and tease. And then her skirt came down and he watched her undress, smiling to himself as he enjoyed the way her underwear dug into her hips, the fabric stretched out and revealing most of her rear end to him.

“Eridan?” She asked, turning her to look at him over her shoulder. “Could you give me a hand?”

Oh God yes.

He shivered and stepped closer to her, moving her hair over her shoulder to reveal the hooks of her bra. He unfastened them and smoothed the straps over her shoulders, letting the article fall to the floor. The look of her bare shoulders, without even bra straps to distract, was a sight he’d been unprepared for. With her bra on, they were shoulders. Aradia’s shoulders, but just shoulders. Without the bra he had an unrestricted view of her bare backside, and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing a kiss to her warm skin, his fingers stroking the sides of her body from her ribs, over the indention of her waist, to her wide hips. Eridan snagged his fingers inside the elastic waist and tugged them down, leaving her fully nude.

He was eager to feel more of her, but the second her underwear hit the floor, she hopped into the tub, looking up at him with a grin, clearly waiting for him to undress and join her.

Little tease.

Eridan unceremoniously removed his clothing and joined her. After a few awkward moments spent with both of them trying not to openly stare at the other, they figured out that actually washing off was a great distraction.

Their backs were shyly turned to each other as they soaped themselves down, but Eridan couldn’t shake the image of her bare back from his mind. He wasn’t sure why he found it so… erotic. But he did. He turned to look over his shoulder and was pleased to find her hair was over her shoulder, revealing her back to him again. He watched her shoulder blades as she fussed with her hair, flexing and rubbing around under her skin, guiding him to the dip of her spine that traced the length of her back from her shoulders to her hips. Some fat had settled above her hips as she sat, and he had to reach out and touch her.

“Eridan?” She looked back at him with a smile, feeling his hands on her.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” He sighed, hugging her wet body close to his. Aradia blushed a deep crimson, unsure of what to say, certain that anything that came out would just be a denial, but she liked hearing him tell her she was beautiful, so she kept her mouth shut and just enjoyed it, and let him feel her.

Eridan started on her shoulders, his hands sweeping down her smooth arms as he kissed the curve of her neck, smiling into her skin when she giggled from the ticklish sensation, squirming a little. His kisses went up her neck and she tilted her head to the side for him with a sigh. From her arms, his hands found her waist again and traveled up, hesitating to outright feel her up, but then her hands grabbed his, and she helped him find her breasts, pressing his hands tightly to her chest and looking back at him with a smile. It was his turn to blush, but he wasn’t going to refuse her permission.

He gently squeezed her breasts, enjoying how soft and pleasantly heavy they were. His fingers traced the soft skin and he felt her lean back into him, listened to her sigh as his touches started to spark a fire inside her. He smirked, lightly circling the tip of a finger around each red nipple, over and over until she started to squirm, giving him small, needy moans.

“God… Eridaaannn…” She whined, looking up at him with a pout. “Please…”

She shifted herself, her movements making his fingertips graze her nipples, though as soon as he realized what she’d done (so naughty), he moved his hands, enjoying their little cat-and-mouse game where she vied for his touch and he denied it, making her groan in the cutest, most frustrated way he’d ever heard. She tried to pull away from him to go pout at the opposite end of the tub, but he held fast.

“You want me to touch you?” He cooed in a singsongy voice. His teasing little tone pointed out to her how good his hands felt on her. She wanted to just ignore him and finish bathing herself, but then his hands returned to her and she settled down, happy as a clam.

Eridan rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, loving how her soft skin could get so hard and just stick out like it did, while his ministrations were starting to get to her. He rolled her nipples between thumb and forefinger and she moaned softly, feeling her nook starting to lubricate itself. Aradia had a new idea, but that was a little more bold than just bathing together or exploring in the tub. But the more she dwelled on it, the more she wanted it.

Aradia grabbed both of his hands, bringing one to her lips, lapping at his fingers before pulling one past her lips, sucking on it and licking up the side of his finger, while she pushed his other hand down between her legs, pressing two of his fingers against her spreading seed flap.

“Ohgod.” He gasped into her ear. Figuring he had the idea, she released his hand to let him continue on his own, sliding her newly freed hand between their bodies, rubbing two of her own fingers over his seed flap. Eridan let out a strangled little sound, panting as she stroked him, her fingers finding their way past his seed flap and into his nook, pulling another choked gasp from him.

“A-Aradia…” He sighed, his face feeling hot. But when he looked at her, her back was still to him. As attractive as her backside was, if they were about to pail for the first time, he wanted to be able to look right at her. He withdrew his fingers from her and she turned around to face him, looking downright angry, like she’d throw him through the wall. He couldn’t help but laugh at how infuriated she looked, and took her face in his hands, bringing their lips together for a soft, slow kiss. It seemed to calm her down for the moment as she happily involved herself in the kiss, moving herself closer to him, the water splashing around her.

“Mmm… Come here,” He murmured, pulling her over until her body was against his. Aradia slid her legs on either side of his hips, as his legs rested the same way, both of them together, but neither sitting on the other. The kiss remained unbroken as Eridan slid a hand between them, two of his fingers finding her nook again and sliding inside.

“Oohh! Eridan…” She gasped, pressing her hips down against his hand, rocking them as she started riding his fingers, her voice squeaking as he slipped a third in, his long, elegant fingers doing a fine job of making her lose her head.

In a moment of clarity she realized she could return the favor and her fingers also found his nook, slipping inside and stroking the inside as he clenched in surprise, breaking their kiss to tuck his face into the curve of her neck, gasping her name to himself, his head spinning.

“God, Aradia…”

Aradia was having fun watching his princely demeanor crumble as they stroked and touched each other. She pulled his hips back against hers and caught the attention of his writhing bulge, letting it curl around her fingers, her little touches making his hips buck wildly. Aradia guided his bulge to hers, the two bulges coiling together tightly, both of them crying out.

“A-Aradia…” Eridan gasped, holding her close.

“Eridan!” She called his name, the feeling soon becoming too intense for both of them as they came together, squeezing each other as their cries bounced off the bathroom walls, their genetic material coloring the bathwater around them, giving it a deep purple tinge.

They clung to each other, trembling as they came down from their magnificent highs, both looking to each other with a smile.

“That was fun, matesprit.” She said, giving him a kiss.

“Yeah it was, matesprit.” Eridan chuckled, thoroughly enjoying being able to call her that. He looked down and saw the condition of the water they were sitting in and grimaced. The water was drained and the tub refilled.

“You’re so sexy,” Eridan sighed once they were back in the fresh water.

Less than sexy was the two hours he spent trying to detangle her hair. It seemed she never really brushed it herself, since it was so unruly, which of course made it even more unruly!

“If you would just brush it then it wouldn’t get like this!” He scolded her. She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Who are you, my lusus!?”


End file.
